Trollface
The Trollface is a very popular rage comic based meme. About Trollface is a rage comic character wearing a mischievous smile that is meant to represent the facial expression of an Internet troll. commonly used to portray a character as a troll in rage comics, or alternatively, to identify oneself or another participant as such in online discussions. The troll face is very popular among gamers, and is very commonly used in the game Minecraft. There is also troll song based on the troll face, as well as many flash games. The Troll Face meme is also used in almost every derp video, or anything related. Origin The earliest sighting of the meme was under the name of "Coolface" instead of "Trollface" in Janurary 2007. The Trollface was originally drawn by Carlos Ramirez, an Oakland-based artist known by his deviantART[1] handle Whynne, as part of a MS Paint webcomic about the pointless nature of trolling on a video game forum. The comic was uploaded to deviantART on September 19th, 2008. Before the meme was made, there was a sketch of a disturbing smiled character that looked very similar mighty mouse named Rape Rodent who made an emotion the same way as what trollface has done. even though the meme of the Rape rodent was also created by Carlos Ramiez before he was posted online and after the trollface gained and succeeded alot of popularity after him, then DMCA (Digital Millenium Copyright Act) has gave them a copyright complaint about the Meme Run game before it was banned about him making the idea of possibly Rape rodent after trollface. the copyright thought that he made the meme after the trollface, but remade a sketch of the Rape rodent before his meme of the trollface was succeeded. soon after the meme became very popular, rage comics has been making many comics with the meme in it, and since then, it has been appearing in numerous popular youtube videos and even on memegenerator.com as well. Now go to Youtube and search up me, ObsidianAxes, the creator of this. Wikipedia can't know that I mentioned myself. I did a lot of research so yeah... Trivia *the Trollface was inspired from Carlos Ramiez' previous unpopular sketch of mighty mouse's mischievous parody known as Rape Rodent. *In numerous rage comics, the Trollface has appeared very often in some panels, he is known to be a scene-stealer of numerous comics in rage comics and also a villian to some of the victims like rage guy and forever alone. *he is a bully to rage guy and forever alone. sometimes he's a threat to some other characters in rage comics. *The meme can also be said under "Trolololololo", "U mad bro", or "hehehehehe" in it. that is sometimes referred to to make it funny in memes. *the meme also appeared to be popular on memegenerator as well. *the meme also appeared on "Le internet Medley" video on youtube as he is singing. *The Trollface has even made a cameo in the fighting game Mortal Kombat X. At the end of Cassie's fatality, a profile icon with a golden Trollface will sometimes appear. *In Dozens of Minecraft videos made by ExplodingTNT, at the end of most videos, the Trollface meme appears to exactly appear at the end of every video, there is also a Character in minecraft who was based on his face as well. *There is a Minecraft Skin called the Troll and is a Very Popular skin amongst Minecraft Fans and is popular on youtube videos and is popular on there as well. For one thing, In most of the Videos including the Troll skin in Minecraft, the skin that had the Face of the meme appeared in Most ExplodingTNT Videos on Youtube as a bully in his trolling videos. Other sources *Knowyourmeme.com/trollface (for origin) *memegenerator.com (for making the trollface meme) *reddit.com (for some memes) *rage comics.com (for some comics) *tumblr.com (for some memes) *cheezeburger.com (for some memes) *google images (for photos of the meme) *youtube.com (for some videos of the meme like for example, le internet medley) *memebase.com (for some memes) *9gag.com Category:Memes Category:Rage Comics Category:Trolling Category:Image Macros Category:Meme Generator Images Category:2000's memes